


Backseat hunger

by charcoalscenes



Series: Backdated Publications [15]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcoalscenes/pseuds/charcoalscenes
Summary: vector has been forcibly taken and very likely for no good reason. that much is apparent when the one taking him is a no good sob.(Posted to AO3 on February 2021 with a Backdated Publication date from when it posted to Tumblr.)
Relationships: No. 96 Black Mist | Dark Mist/Vector
Series: Backdated Publications [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170983
Kudos: 1





	Backseat hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Actual publication into AO3 is on February 2021. This is an old piece I shared on Tumblr and wanted to post using this site's Backdate feature. More older fics will likely be added onto the Backdated Publications series, so for anyone interested in this piece or in checking out the others, enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Written for the prompt "hunger."

and the asshole still refuses to give him a name. vector feels ridiculous each time he has to say “96” in order to get his captor’s attention. “it’s true!” the jackass had defended. as far from reality as it is, when vector mocks 96 in his head, he replaces the almost ever-sultry voice of his kidnapper with one more squeaky and as grating as the guy’s actual personality. 

the car door is finally unlocked, 96 returning from who-knows-fuck-where and back to where the parked vehicle in the middle of some damn woods in some damnably isolated path is. immediately, vector is assaulted by the scent of cheap fried foods. 96 places down an offensively large cup of soda that barely fits into the cupholder, two straws jutting out. 

“hi, honey.” 96 says. “i got us some food. it’s been, what? like eight hours, right? haha, my bad!” if vector’s feet weren’t just as restrained and held down as his wrists are, he’d break 96′s teeth in for acting so blasé over the blunder. “time flies when you’re running away, you know? and it’s hard getting rid of our tracks. forgive me? i have nuggets!” 

the gag is finally removed, and it takes more self-control than vector wants to admit to not spit right at 96′s tacky face, dead center of 96′s tacky face tattoos. 96 goes on, “or do you want a sandwich? fries? i have crispy chicken or a hamburger.” 

“go fuck yourself,” vector mutters. then, quickly, to help blunt any sudden impulse 96 might have to gag him again, demands, “what the fuck do you want? money? how the hell am _i_ gonna pay you if you’re kidnapping _me_?” 

“ugh, a _gain_ ? listen, dollface,” 96 leans back as vector grits his teeth from the reoccurring urge to spit. “i said you don’t have to worry about it. if everything goes as planned, you’ll be back to your normal life in, like, less than a week. _trust me_. i want the chicken.” 

“you ca _n h_ ** _ave the fucking chicken_** ,” he snaps. 96′s content smile doesn’t do much to calm him down. “i don’t _want_ food, you asshole! i want answers! if you hadn’t knocked me out by surprise – if i were out of these cuffs – i’d have easily kicked the shit out of you!” 

the way 96 laughs isn’t even bitter or aggressive as it is amused, like vector willfully told a light-hearted joke. “that’s cute.” 96 comments, shifting in the driver’s seat so that they face vector fully. “you must be thirsty. i didn’t know what you liked, so i just mixed up all the flavors they had. i like it, though. it’s sweet.” 

_i hate you._ vector bites at the straw offered to him and sucks at the drink with equal ferocity. he blanches and nearly spits – unintentionally, actually – when 96 sips at the drink from the other straw at the same time. 

“i can’t really let your arms free. because, well,” 96 doesn’t bother to finish the thought. the drink is placed down. “so tell me if you want another sip. or a toilet break. i kind of have to walk you. don’t be shy though.” vector is vaguely aware of his face contorting into a snarl that probably shows 96 all his teeth when his kidnapper has the gall to wink at him. “i won’t mind. here, have some.” 

it’s the kind of fries vector likes, with cheese and bits of meat generously draped over the pile. 96 juts two at a time close to vector’s face, encouraging and every-gracious. vector lashes out and clamps his teeth around 96′s fingers. 

* * *

96 finally pulls over a few hours later. despite vector’s glaring and muttered insults to 96′s taste in music (his kidnapper had flashed him a remorseful look from the rearview mirror for a brief moment before giving in and pulling vector’s gag off under the promise that vector would _“behave”_ ), the playlist hasn’t changed and hasn’t ended, 96′s spirits once again seeming lifted from the earlier incident the longer the pi _ece of shit felt the need to sing along with some of the highest-pitched songs vector’s ever heard_. 

it will be daybreak soon, but the post-lights are still on, and justly so. if it weren’t for those, the only source of light that the bare parking lot and bench spaces would have is from 96′s headlights. 

96 turns the battery and engine off, blanketing the two of them once more in thankful silence. vector peers at his driver as they turn. “your stomach’s been growling for a while,” 96 comments. 

“i wonder,” vector replies. 

96 sighs, an almost hissing sort of sound, and glances at the seats outside. “so, i can tie you to one of the benches there. like when i took us out for a walk earlier. and you can try to eat by yourself then.” 

vector’s lips purse at the memory and how it’s so easily recounted, but he keeps silent. 96 goes on, “but, you know, we don’t _have_ to go through all this trouble. it’s easier to just handfeed you if you just cooperate, and it’s not like you’ll be able to escape while i’m moving you anyway.” 

_we’ll see_ , vector glowers. resolutely, he stares out the window to indicate his choice. 96 catches on quickly and shuffles out the car to transfer him. 

given vector’s restraints and inability to use any of his limbs effectively, 96 turns out to be right. not that vector made it easy. in less than a few minutes, though, 96 gives one final grunt and nearly dumps vector onto a ground-imbedded seat before quickly working to buckle him down. 

“you’re a shit,” 96 mentions, huffing, though not nearly as heavily as vector would have liked it. as it is, vector himself feels as winded as he does after alit’s exercise challenges. 96 stands and gives him another glare before going back to their ride. “i’ll get the food.” 

it is, by now, cold. vector’s bound hands are granted enough movement in front of him that he’s able to do as 96 promised and eat on his own. he doesn’t, however, have enough freedom to try and punch 96 in the face to get the guy to stop being annoying. 

“i didn’t finish my food,” 96 says as they sit by him. “there’s still half of the chicken left,” they continue, watching as vector is already eating the hamburger. “if you want it.” 

vector feels like rubbing his head, but doesn’t have enough room from the binds to do that either without dipping his head lower than he already has to. 96, meanwhile, helps themself to the leftover fries. 

“we’re halfway to where we’ll stay for just one week,” 96 says while eating. because of course 96 talks while eating. “it’s a nice place, you’ll like it. just think of it as a vacation.” 

so fun. vector opts to chew slower and prolong this meal session. anything to make 96′s life a little harder. he doubts the guy will notice unless vector really draws the eating out, though doing that more so than he already is would be more inconvenient than it’s probably worth given his hunger. 

“i didn’t really want to starve you.” 96 stares down at their bandaged fingers. “it was cute, but look at you. you only tired yourself out. i’m telling you i can take care of you if you just behave. i know how to take care of my pets.” 

vector closes his eyes and places his burger down, sighing. 

and in that vulnerable moment while vector has to collect himself once more, 96 conspicuously hands vector two cold, soggy fries, balancing them nicely over the bun of his burger. and, proud of their own benevolence and at seeing their new comrade’s somber reaction, 96 smiles.


End file.
